The present invention is directed to an athletic training apparatus, specifically a pole vault swing-up rack. The swing-up rack helps train athletes in the mechanics of raising one's body vertically during a pole vault.
Prior art athletic training devices for the pole vault typically try to simulate the act of actually pushing one's body up while holding onto the pole. Such devices suffer from the disadvantage of involving multiple movements and positions in training, i.e., pushing, balancing, lifting, etc., while the athlete must also maintain his/her shoulders forward of the vertical line of the hands as would be in an actual pole vault action. Such multiple movement training more closely simulates the total movement of a pole vault. However, the inventor has found that breaking the mechanics of the pole vault action down into simpler movements improves training efficiency and overall results.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pole vault training apparatus that simplifies the training mechanics and improves efficiency and results. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.